Baraggan Louisenbairn
Baraggan Luisenbarn is the 2nd Espada of Sosuke Aizen’s army and a villain from Bleach. History Past Baraggan Luisenbarn was once an extremely powerful Vasto Lorde Hollow and the undisputed God-King of Hueco Mundo. He ruled from his palace, Las Noches, and controlled an enormous army of other Hollows. Baraggan had a number of dealings with his fellow Vasto Lorde, Tia Harribel, and one day he called her and her three Hollow followers, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, and Apacci to Las Noches. In this meeting, Baraggan said he was tired of her defiance towards him, offering her a choice. Either join him or go somewhere he could not see, saying that there was nowhere in Hueco Mundo he couldn’t see. One of Baraggan’s servants tried to persuade her to surrender, only to be slashed across the face for his trouble. The God-King reprimanded her for being so bold as to strike one of his servants right in front of him, but let her leave unharmed. Soon after this, Baraggan was pondering about how bored he’d become since there was no point in having an army when there was nothing to fight and no one to defeat. Suddenly Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen appeared within Las Noches, after killing one of the guards. Aizen asked Baraggan if he was the king of Hueco Mundo, which the Hollow confirmed, then asked the trio what they were. He noted they had no masks, meaning they weren’t Hollows and asked if they were humans or Shinigami. However Baraggan went on to state he didn’t care who they were, since if they hadn’t arrived, he have gotten so bored that he’d have just split his army in two and have them kill each other. Baraggan welcomed them to his palace and Tosen said he found it funny that he called a place without walls or a roof a palace. The Hollow went on to state that he was king of all of Hueco Mundo and that the sky itself was his roof. Aizen proceeded to hold up his Zanpakuto, telling Baraggan its name and asking him to look at it. The Vasto Lorde asked him what he was doing and Aizen went on to ask the Hollow if he was happy with his current status. Baraggan only stared and the rogue Shinigami went on to ask if felt that this was not the place he should be, if he felt like he should rise higher. Aizen said that if Baraggan served him, he would be granted a greater power and a new world. However the Vasto Lorde just laughed, saying he was king of Hueco Mundo and king of the world, there was no new world and no one above him. Baraggan decided he no longer found the three amusing and ordered his army to crush them. As the trio fought and slaughtered his servants, the Vasto Lorde got up from his throne and prepared to attack them with his Gran Caída axe. However Aizen noted that it was ironic that Baraggan, king of Hueco Mundo, looked just like a Shinigami with his black clothing and weapon. The Vasto Lorde attacked the three, apparently killing the three and he asked if that was all they had and called them pathetic. However the three suddenly reappeared, perfectly fine and Baraggan asked how it was possible. Aizen revealed his Zanpakuto possessed the power of complete hypnosis, then released its Shikai revealing the Hollow’s army was completely decimated. Baraggan asked what this was, with Aizen telling him this was his world and he attempted to attack the rogue Shinigami. Again. However Gin and Tosen appeared, holding their swords at Baraggan’s throat and Aizen told him no to do anything pointless since the Hollow couldn’t kill him. Thus the God-King became Aizen’s servant and was transformed into an Arrancar, becoming the 2nd Espada. However Baraggan made a vow that day, that he would have his revenge on Aizen. Invasion of Hueco Mundo Baraggan attended a meeting of the Espada that Aizen called, where he told them about the invasion of Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, and Yasutora Sado. After seeing an image of their enemies, Baraggan noted that when he thought about the intruders, he wondered what they looked like, but was disappointed and unimpressed upon finding out they were so young. Later when Aaroniero Arruruerie was killed in his battle with Rukia Kuchiki, Baraggan noted that it was quite shameful for an Espada like Aaroniero to die in such a manner. Beginning the Battle of Karakura Town After Aizen went to Karakura Town, only to be met by captains and other notable Shinigami from the Soul Scoiety. He proceeded to summon Baraggan, along with his Fracción, Coyote Starrk, Lilynette Gingerback, Tia Harribel, and her Fracción. However Captain-Commander Yamamoto used his Zanpakuto to trap Aizen, Gin, and Tosen. Baraggan took in the situation and noted their enemies were numerous and Aizen was trapped. Harribel said he underestimated Aizen, but the 2nd Espada retorted that she underestimated him. Barragan’s Fracción then opened a bag, out of which came numerous bones that formed a throne for him to sit on. The 2nd Espada decided to take command, telling Starrk he’d better not have a problem with that, but the 1st Espada just lazily let him take charge. Starrk went on to explain that the Karakura Town beneath them was fake and to get to the real one, they’d have to get to the Soul Society. However Baraggan said they didn’t need to go through the trouble, reasoning if pillars were holding the real Karakura Town in the Soul Society, they’d just have to destroy them. Baraggan ordered Findor Carias, one of his Fracción, to send Hollows to destroy them. However they were destroyed by Ikkaku Madarame, Izuru Kira, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Shuhei Hisagi, the pillars’ defenders. In response, Baraggan declared that if they were going to use ants as guards, he’d crush them with dragons. He proceeded to send four of his Fracción, Choe Neng Poww, Avirama Redder, Charlotte Cuuhlhorne, and Findor to attack the pillars. However one by one, Avirama, Cuuhlhorne, and Findor were defeated and killed. Poww did win his fight and destroyed one of the pillars, but he too was killed by Captain Sajin Komamura and the damages were repaired temporarily. Enraged at the loss of over half his Fracción, Barragan was about to take matters into his own hands but Ggio Vega, another of his Fracción, convinced him others. The 2nd Espada let him and Nirgge Parduoc, the last of his Fracción, handle the Shinigami, giving the two some pre-battle encouragement, before they took on Sui-Feng and Marechiyo Omaeda. However Ggio and Nirgge were killed as well, and Baraggan got to his feet to take on the two Shinigami himself. Battling the Leaders of the Onmitsukido Sui-Feng and Omaeda, already worn out from their fights with the Fracción, didn’t have any impact on the 2nd Espada. Omaeda believed that their limiters were the problem, but Sui-Feng pointed out they were at full power. Baraggan drew his Zanpakuto and attacked the two with it, but they managed to dodge. Sui-Feng tried to attack him, but realized her movements became slower when she got close to him. Baraggan explained that each Espada represented an aspect of death and his is old age, meaning he has control over time, the most powerful aspect of death. The 2nd Espada demonstrated his power by getting close to Sui-Feng using Sonído and touched her left shoulder, making her bones age until they broke, before she even realized what happened. This greatly shocked the Shinigami and Baraggan said that she didn’t understand what death was, proceeding to release his Zanpakuto. Sui-Feng watched, horrified as each step the 2nd Espada took, made the roof he was on age and crumble and she yelled at Omaeda to run. Baraggan told the captain she wasn’t a match for him and unleashed his Respira, which managed to come into contact with her left arm. It began rotting away to leave only bone and Sui-Feng, panicking, ordered Omaeda to cut her arm off so it wouldn’t spread. Baraggan taunted her, saying he found it funny that even a Shinigami was afraid of death. Sui-Feng then told Omaeda to act as a decoy, which he tried to get out of, obviously scared, but the captain left him alone with Baraggan. The 2nd Espada began advancing on the lieutenant, who ran away and attempted to use the Shikai form of his Zanpakuto to smash parts of buildings in the hope the rubble would slow down the Arrancar. However the rubble disintegrated before they even touched Baraggan and Omaeda decided to try using Kido. The lieutenant was ready to take the offensive, but remembered he wasn’t good at Kido so he simply created a smoke screen to help him escape. Baraggan proceeded to summon his Gran Caída and began closing in on Omaeda, however he suddenly noticed a surge of energy from Sui-Feng releasing her Bankai. He turned to face her, somewhat surprised at a Bankai since he’d never seen one and the captain explained she didn’t like using it, since it was an offense to her pride as leader of the Onmistukido. Sui-Fend fired the projectile from her Bankai at Baraggan, generating an enormous explosion, but after Fura’s arrival, the smoke cleared. The 2nd Espada emerged, unaffected by the attack, but after the arrival of the Visoreds, Hachigen “Hachi” Ushoda went to the aid of Sui-Feng and Omaeda, after taking out a few Gillians. Upon his arrival, Baraggan stated it didn’t matter who he was or what powers he had, all were equal before him. The 2nd Espada told Hachi to come forward so he could turn him to bone, but the Visored formed a barrier, trapping Baraggan. He stated he’d seen what the Arrancar could do, which is why he came to fight him and that all attacks were the same unless they could touch you. However Baraggan touched the barrier, causing it to disintegrate, surprising Hachi and the 2nd Espada asked if he thought age couldn’t affect Kido. The Arrancar went on to explain nothing lasted forever, which was itself a meaningless word born from fear of age. Baraggan attacked, but Hachi put a barrier in front of him only for his Repsira to starting deteriorating it. However the Visored began reciting an incantation and the 2nd Espada congratulated him for his cleverness, since an incantation could strengthen a spell. However Baraggan said he was too late, but Hachi managed to generate large beams in front of him that made a thicker and larger wall, that was many stories higher. The Visored called out for help from Sui-Feng, saying he needed her Bankai but she was uninterested until Hachi said he would make a deal with her. On the other side of the wall, Baraggan lost patience and was about to destroy the wall, when he noticed something behind him. Hachi began creating more constructs and finally united them all into one enormous box like barrier, imprisoning the 2nd Espada. Baraggan was amused by what he saw as the Visored trying to buy time against the controller of aging, calling it the equivalent of spitting in the face of a god. However Hachi revealed the barrier was not to imprison him and he explained that Baraggan used his aging power on Sui-Feng’s Bankai earlier, so as to make it explode far from him. However Hachi deduced that if the 2nd Espada was somewhere he couldn’t escape the blast, his powers won’t help him. Part of the barrier opened and Sui-Feng stuck her Bankai in, firing it after reminding Hachi that he promised to seal Kisuke Urahara away for a month. The blast proved enough to crack the barrier, which impressed Hachi, who quickly repaired it. However the building Sui-Feng and Omaeda were on began crumbling and they realized it was the work of Baraggan’s Respira. The 2nd Espada angrily cried that he’d never forgive them for injuring him, with Hachi saying that he couldn’t be alive. Baraggan emerged from the smoke with part of his face blown off and sent out more Respira to engulf everything. Hachi summoned his Hollow Mask and put up another barrier to repel the attack and Baraggan told him he was clever. The 2nd Espada went on to ask the Visored who he though he was playing Hollow with, saying that he was the God of Hueco Mundo. The Respire finally broke through the barrier and Baraggan began to laugh, declaring all were beneath him no matter what their power was and only his power was absolute. The Respira went at Hachi, shattering his Hollow Mask and the attack began decaying his right arm. However the Visored protected what remained of his arm with a barrier and Baraggan asked him what he’d done. Hachi pointed to the 2nd Espada, who asked him what he was doing, but the Visored replied he’d given it to him. Suddenly Baraggan’s chest began glowing and he asked what was going on, then Hachi explained he’d said his power was absolute. The Visored had actually placed a barrier in Baraggan’s stomach, which held his decaying right arm inside it. That barrier deteriorated and the 2nd Espada realized all too late what was happening as he began dissipating. Hachi went on to say that if Baraggan’s power was absolute, even he wasn’t above being hurt by it. The Visored commented that he actually didn’t know if that would work and he was glad it did, irritating Baraggan. Hachi went on to say that in the Soul Society the only gods were the Shinigami, the Gods of Death, and non-Shinigami couldn’t understand the seriousness of that word. Hachi then asked forgiveness for their not believing Baraggan before sarcastically calling him “God of Hueco Mundo” as the 2nd Espada began to decay completely. As he died, he remembered the first time he met Aizen and the vow he made to have his revenge. Baraggan threw his Gran Caída at him in one last attempt at vengeance, only for it to prove futile as the weapon dissipated before it even reached Aizen. He turned his back to Baraggan as he completely disintegrated, leaving only his crown behind. Personality Baraggan has many personality aspects typical of Arrancar such as pride and a cold and serious attitude. He prefers to impose his authority over others, such as when he took command when Aizen was imprisoned, even challenging a higher ranked Espada to disagree. Baraggan refers to Aizen as Boss and his opponents as ants, while his Fracción call him majesty. They also wait on him like a king, such as carrying his Zanpakuto and a throne for him. Baraggan is able to quickly and calmly analyze situations, then come up with a tactic against them much like a warlord. However he has a great deal of arrogance, due to the fact that he used to be king of Hueco Mundo and he has control of aging, a power he calls absolute. This power also gives Baraggan a high sense of fatalism and he says death by aging is inevitable for all and nothing can exist forever, which makes him quite merciless. However he is still easily angered, which can make him enter a blind rage and curse his enemies. Baraggan often goes all out to try and attack those that anger him, even when the odds are not in his favor. Powers Baraggan possesses immense spiritual power, to the point where he is forbidden to release his Zanpakuto within Las Noches, which could destroy it. He also has considerable physical strength and the powers of Sonído, an Arrancar technique that lets him move extremely fast, Garganata, another technique that lets him move to and from Hueco Mundo, and a considerably strong Hierro, an Arrancar technique that makes his skin extremely durable. However Baraggan’s most dangerous ability is his ability to dilate time around him, reducing the speed of anything around him. Like all Arrancar, he is able to enter Resurrección form, by releasing his Zanpakuto, Arrogante, with the release command “Rot”. In this form, Baraggan becomes even more powerful and gains an even stronger time dilation field to the point he can age and deteriorate everything around him, protecting him from most attacks. This form also makes Baraggan able to use Respira, a smoke-like attack that pours out from him, rotting away anything that it in comes into contact with, and summon Gran Caída, an enormous axe that is a version of the one he used as a Hollow. Trivia *Baraggan has never actually referred to himself as an Espada and Starrk was the one who confirmed he was the Second Espada, though indirectly. *He refers to his Gran Caída as his “guillotine”. *Baraggan’s Resurrección form is an almost an exact version of his old Hollow form except for a crack over his right eye where his scar would be. He is the only Arrancar to transform into a complete incarnation of his former Hollow form due to Resurrección, while others have only partially done so at most. *Baraggan's Resurrección form greatly resembles the common interpretation of a lich. Category:Old Villains Category:Bleach villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Playable Villains Category:Axemen Category:Death Gods Category:Evil Ruler Category:Treacherous Villains Category:Minion Category:Fighter Category:Undead Villains Category:Demon Category:Humanoid Category:Skeletons